Love is the greatest thing in World
by FasHioniSta AbBy
Summary: Kim and Jake married and Gwen and Jack. Their husbands are businessmans and owners of the BREWER INDUSTRIES.What happens when their pasts haunts them? Will the husbands save their wives' lives ? hope you like it . MY NEW STORY
1. Chapter 1

LOVE IS THE GREATEST THING IN THE WORLD

This is my first story. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Kim's Pov

I'm waiting for my husband Jake (Billy Unger) and my brother in law Jack Brewer. Both of them were well known business mans and the owners of BREWER INDUSTRIES .Oops I forget to introduce myself. My name is Kimberly Beulah Brewer (maiden: Crawford) .My twin sister Gwendra Stacy Brewer (Jenna Stone) and me waiting for them in the coach. Gwen is now currently 10 month pregnant with Jack's baby. The doctor says the baby will come out any time.

"Kim, do you think that they will come home?" asked Gwen. I reply "I don't know but I hope so". After a little chat we heard the door bell rings. I rose up from the coach and went to see who it is? I open the door and see the person I didn't want to saw in my life. I stood there shocked. After few seconds Gwen asked who is there. I open my mouth to answer but there no word ready to come out. Gwen irittated from my action and came to see what's going on. After saw their faces Gwen stood there as shocked as I was.

The unexpected faces were belongs to Ricky Weaver and Brett Wolfe. Two of them were our ex boyfriend before me and my sister getting married. The one who destroy our lives. Everybody thought that they were dead in the terrible car accident. But now they were standing infront of us. "Hi, m 'ladies" started Brett and kiss my cheek. I tried to push him but he's strong. "Don't push me, my darling. I came here for you. To save you from the bullshit I mean your evil husband" "Here take this" he continued and offered me a bocquet (sorry if I spell it wrong) .STUPID BRETT I'M GONNA KILL HIM ANY TIME. Brett goes back and Ricky came front.

Gwen's Pov

Ricky step front of me. "Hey, baby. How are you and my future son and daughter doing". "They are not your children. They are Jack's" I said bitterly. He put his finger on my lips and said "Sssssh. Shut up this is not the ways that you were talking to your future husband and here take this too". I can say that he's drunk because his fingers were smell like mixture of alcoholic and perfume. "You lips were amazing as before" he continued and both Brett and Ricky said "bye, girls" and went away. Ugh I hate them a lot.

Me and Kim went inside and I locked the door behind me. We both sit in the couch dumb and didn't know what else to do. After half and hour we heard the door bell rings again. Our shocked expression change to nervous. We both seeing our faces each other again and thinking whether open the door or not? We also heard the door unlocked. We both scared to death. Now who the black dragons….. OH MY GOD WHY SUCH THINGS HAPPEN TO JESUS CHRIST PLEASE HELP US .We saw two mans' shadows coming near…

TADDA! CHAPTER 1 SUCCESFULLY CHAPTER WILL UPDATE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW(-:


	2. A girl version of Jack

I know that in last chapter there's some mistakes but don't angry with me. Hope you like this too. Love ya! LOL….

CHAPTER 2

Gwen's Pov

One of the shadow went to switch on the light. OH GOD… Light switched on and I tried figure out the shadows belongs to who? We felt relieve when we saw their faces. We both rose up from our seat and slap their faces. Do you who they are? It was just my husband Jack and my brother in law Jake. "What the heck?" they both said unisonly. I blinked at my husband and shook my head. "Sorry, honey" and I went to hug him.

After our hug Jack said "If you give me your usual treatment the pain in my cheek will go away" I smiled at his childness and smirked "Mmmmhh! You need another slap" then I rise my hand to slap him again but before my hand reach his cheek he defend himself and yelled "OF COARSE NOT". Kim and Jake share a kiss and chuckled .

Me and Jack yelled "What's so funny?". Kim whisper "First shut up. The twins will awake if they hear yelling (Kim and Jake have children who is 3 1/2 years old) and again we both laughed at your guys childness" and Jack whispered back "Really…But how?". Jake said "Of coarse you are. Because were never see 25 years old couple watching 'Spongepop Squarepants' together" and laughed. Me and Jack rolled our eyes annoyingly.

Jake's Pov

I love to spending with my wife , brother, sister in law and of coarse with my children too. I can tell that somethings wrong here. Even though, they were act like they are fine but somethings bothering them. I didn't want to spoil this happy moment so I think I can ask Kim later. "Guys ,it's already late. Go to your rooms now" I said more like a order.

In the Morning in the BREWER'S Household

Still in Jake's Pov

"Daddy" I heard my 3 year old daughter yelling but I don't want to wake this early morning. "Honey, your daughter needs you" my beautiful wife tells me who is in the other side of bed. Before I wake up I feel someone jump on me. I shook my head and now I'm fully awake. I see my daughter jumping up and down on the bed. "You know what, hon" I said and she replied "what ,daddy". "I think you like to see my other face I mean The Ticklish Monster" I said jumping out of the bed. She tried to ran out of the room but Kim crossed the way. "Daddy, you know what I'm your daughter and you love" before she finished her line I cut off her and started to tickle.

In Jack and Kim's Room

"Jack wake up, you sleepy head" Gwen yelled at her husband. Suddenly she feel pain in her stomach "Jack….." "what you want , Gwen" Jack yelled. She slapped Jack and yelled back "My water just broke, idiot" "But Gwen the due date is not today" Jack said like a dumb. "I know that but I think the baby is ready to come out. Go and call Kim for help" Gwen shouted in pain. She cried and the tears were weting her cheek. Jack ran out of the room quickly to inform about that.

After few minute, Kim and Jake came to the room. Jack picked his wife in bridal style and ran over to the car while Kim pack Gwen's clothes. Half and hour, they reach the hospital. The nurses ran over to her and put her in the wheelchair. "Oh Jesus Christ, Oh My Gosh! Jack, I hate you! I hate you for making me do this" Gwen yelled through the pain and making everyone look at them. Gwen and the nurse went inside the operation room. After 20 minutes, Jack heard a baby cry. He went inside the room and saw Gwen holding his baby who is wrapped in pink towel.

Gwen give their baby girl to Jack. Jack amazed by his baby girl. She looked a real replica and girl version of him. Brown hair, brown eyes and everything like him. "My daughter name is going to be Cecelia Amber Brewer" Jack said proudly. Gwen smiled and say "I like the sound of that". Then, Kim and Jake urged to the room. Kim and Jake hold their niece. Kim and Jake children Eli and Trixie were realy excited to see their cousin. That was a wonderful day to the Brewer but they don't know somethings going to haunt them. Plus their wives never tell the husbands about Ricky Weaver and Brett Wolfe's homecoming…

So I hope you like this chapter too. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviewers. Love you lot (-:


End file.
